


Want

by shiningsparkle



Series: Need and Want [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: His lips slowly rose up to that sassy, mischievous smirk that made your breath catch in your throat. And again, you just wanted to wipe it off his face because it had that effect on you and because you knew V knew that as well.In fact, what stopped you from doing exactly that?





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~
> 
> I'm back with the 2nd part of my Need and Want series. You don't need to read the 1st part in order to read this, though.  
> This time it's all about giving V a good time (and teasing the hell out of him *cough*)
> 
> That also just in, V is really, really sensitive :3
> 
> The reader in this is gender-neutral.
> 
> Have fun! I hope you'll like it~

You wiped the sweat of your forehead as the last of the demons that attacked you finally dissolved before you. You were breathing heavily, the efforts of the battle surely taking their toll on you, but you were glad you were unharmed. Exhausted, maybe, but unharmed. Also, this probably wasn’t going to be the last encounter with demons in this city. You didn’t really know where you were in the town exactly anymore. You drove quite a while and with the city being destroyed and flooded it was really hard to tell by now. Also, the sight was really quite unsettling. Destroyed buildings everywhere, rubble everywhere, and those fleshy, demonic roots from that weird tree sticking out everywhere. This looked like the setting of something post-apocalyptic, but then again, it also was. Especially if this town wasn’t the only one being in this condition.  
  
You looked up in time to see V getting ready to finish off the last demons attacking him as well. The insect-like looking creatures having that purple hue around them which showed V that it was time to deliver the final blow to them.  
Griffon flew close behind V, while Shadow also put some distance between itself and the demons as to not stand in the way of their summoner making a move, but never leaving his side far enough to leave him open for attack. The teamwork between those three was always something to behold, and despite the strain on V’s body, you stared at the summons and the man in awe. You wished you could pay more attention to him in battle, but you had to fight the demons yourself as well. You wished you could watch how he stared at his opponents with a confidence that made your heart race. You wished you could watch how his muscles moved underneath his skin, you wished you could see that smirk on his lips when he successfully ends a demon’s life…  
You shook your head quickly. Though it did very little to keep your mind from wandering.  
  
You could see a few of V’s tattoos dissolving as he jumped into the air, stretching his arms to the side, his fingers stretched out. And then there were bright balls of purple light, combined with the particles of the ink surrounding V in the air, almost dazzling, slightly purple looking canes appearing around him, floating and threatening anything that was opposing him in that moment. And as fast and sudden V prepared this attack just as fast did it end. The demons growled and hollered in pain as they seemed to almost explode from the summoned canes.  
V landed gracefully on his feet again, his disheveled hair falling back into place, his cane reappearing in his hand, though he was simply holding it.  
He didn’t lean on it, nothing about his stance seemed to indicate that he was injured or exhausted, which made you envy him a bit. But you also knew that him using all these powers wasn’t something to take lightly. So that he was okay right now after this battle was more reassuring to you than anything else.  
Griffon said something which you didn’t quite catch, and Shadow growled quietly before both summons disappeared again in a whirl of black particles, purple light and feathers. You caught yourself staring at the tattoos on V’s arms as they slowly reappeared, covering his arms and upper body as if he were a living canvas.  
  
Silence settled over the area you were standing in. It wasn’t an awkward silence, just a calm settling over them as the area has finally been cleaned from the demons.  
  
“Are you alright?”, V asked as he approached you slowly, that confident almost smug glance still in his eyes, and you could feel your blood pumping through your body again. You hated what those deep green eyes did to you.  
“Of course.”, you exclaimed despite being a bit exhausted. V caught that. His lips slowly rose up to that sassy, mischievous smirk that made your breath catch in your throat. And again, you just wanted to wipe it off his face because it had that effect on you and because you knew V knew that as well.  
  
In fact, what stopped you from doing exactly that?!  
  
You threw yourself at him hard enough that he had to take a step back to keep his balance. You caught his lips in a searing kiss that seemed to reverberate through your entire body. V groaned deep in his chest in approval, and almost growled when you pressed your body against his. Your lips moved frantically against his, your hands buried themselves in his dark hair, and one of your legs rose to wrap it around his hips. V made a sound deep in his throat again, though the sound was caught by your tongue diving into his mouth to entangle his tongue in a battle with your own. You moaned as you grinded against him, heat gathering in your body and making your mind feel dizzy. V’s free hand went to the back of your neck, keeping your head close while his hand still holding the cane wrapped around you, his lower arm pressing you closer to him.  
  
When the kiss ended after what seemed like an eternity you were both breathing heavily, heat cursing through your body and you could already feel a throbbing between your legs. Though it was a satisfaction to see the smirk wiped off his face. V’s heavy breath hit your face, his dark green eyes were full of the desire and need for you, his face was flushed, it was such a beautiful and intoxicating sight, it almost made you moan.  
You wanted more of that expression on his face, wanted to see those full lips being unable to stay closed because of the sounds he made, wanted to see his pupils dilating as the pressure build inside him, wanted to see his forehead covered in sweat.  
You leaned in again and tried to catch his lips with yours again, but V leaned back, evading them. Your brows furrowed.  
  
“We should keep going.”, he said, though his stuttering breath showed anything but conviction.  
  
“Or we could keep going a bit later.”, you whispered. His gaze dropped to your lips for a moment, and you almost smirked when you saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes.  
  
_This is how it feels getting teased all the time_ , you thought a bit triumphantly. You promised him you would get back to him.  
V’s gaze lingered on your lips, and he swallowed when he saw you moistening them with your tongue, but then he separated himself from you entirely. You almost admired that self-control. You were gonna take it from him.  
  
“This is not the time nor place.”, he still breathed heavily through his mouth, but he quickly turned around and walked away. You smiled to yourself.  
  
_So this is the game we’re playing, hu?_  
  
You decided not to say anything for the moment and let the summoner think that he won, but you saw how affected he was by just your kiss, you were able to see it on his face and feel it against your hips when you were pressed closed together. He was gonna beg for you before this mission was done.  
  
You trailed after him, your stare fixated on his back. He was tense. He knew you were staring at him and you reveled in how it obviously made him nervous. You weren’t letting this go, and neither V nor you wanted you to, just the summoner needed a bit more convincing.  
And when you were passing what once was a passage from one building to another you thought now was as good a time as any. There wasn’t a single demon nearby, you were pretty much covered from view (not that it mattered in this city anymore), and V conveniently stopped walking to take a cautious look around the corner only to confirm what you already knew:  
  
You were completely alone.  
  
You walked around him and quickly pressed your lips to his again, sealing his mouth in a fiery kiss that completely caught him off guard. Even though he was obviously surprised it still took you quite an effort to press this much taller man against the wall behind him. V groaned lowly when his back made contact with the hard surface.  
You pressed your body as close to his as possible, keeping him trapped between you and the wall, as you engaged is lips and tongue in a passionate kiss that stole the breath right out of your lungs. Your hands tangled themselves in his hair again, pulling him even closer. V just reciprocated the kiss with an equally intense passion as yours, his fingers curled in your neck, a deep groan vibrated in his chest as you slowly started grinding against him again.  
You moaned at the beautiful friction, breaking the kiss in the process. Your lips latched themselves onto the soft skin of his neck, caressing and sucking the skin with your tongue and lips, and V’s moan sent shivers through your entire body. Yet, you reminded yourself that you wanted to see him unravel and not unravel yourself. V’s hand gripped your shoulder as you sucked at the curve between his neck and shoulder, the other hand that was still holding the cane was hanging at his side, trembling visibly.  
  
“Not…here.”, he gasped as you kept pressing kisses to his neck. You grinned devilishly at him, only stopping your ministrations to look him in the eyes.  
  
“The van wasn’t the right place either.”, you reveled as the realization settled in those deep green eyes, reminding him of what he did to you on that day in the van, and it only made him realize as well just what your true intentions were right now and that you wouldn’t stop unless he really wanted you to. He could easily push you off, he could easily stop you. He would just have to say so.  
  
He didn’t.  
  
V moaned into your mouth when you captured his lips with yours again, his eyes fell shut, the clang of his cane rang in your ears when it hit the ground as he cupped your face in both of his hands. You let him caress your face with his fingertips, let his tongue delve into your mouth, exploring, tasting, let him grind against your hips; until you decided to reclaim control.  
  
You grabbed his hands with your own and pulled them away from your face, engaging his tongue in a heated battle for control, moaning softly into his mouth. V only broke the kiss once he slowly realized he didn’t feel your warm skin underneath his fingertips but instead the cold stone of the wall behind him.  
Your lips were still only inches apart, you were both panting heavily against each other’s lips, and there was a curious albeit confused look in V’s eyes. You just smiled softly, pecking him quickly on the lips before you lowered your head and pressed your lips against his neck again; all the while making sure to keep his hands pressed to the wall.  
  
You kissed along his neck, tracing the tattoos on his neck with your tongue, nibbling on the soft skin, and you reveled in the little sounds V made; all those heavy exhales accompanied by sighs and groans. His hands twitched under yours. And when you sucked a bit harder on his collarbone the moan that spilled from his lips almost made you rethink what you were doing.  
  
But your mind was set.  
  
You sighed against his skin as your lips traced the tattoos on his chest, nipped and sucked the skin, and you smirked against the tattoos when V shuddered in front of you. You tried to reach as much of the skin of his chest as the opening of his vest allowed, tracing all of his tattoos with your lips, tongue and teeth, and when you worked your way up again to his lips, V’s body was shaking, his swollen lips parted, panting, gasping, sighing, beads of sweat already on his forehead, and you haven’t even really started yet. But you needed your hands from now on.  
  
“Keep your hands on the wall.”, you instructed. V looked at you from clouded eyes, full of want and need, but there was also something more in them. Something that you couldn’t quite put your finger on.  
  
V leaned forward again to seal your lips with his, but you dipped down and kissed his neck again, purposely not going for his lips again; his following groan was a mix between frustration and desire, and you wanted to hear more of that.  
  
Your hands slid over his chest, sliding underneath the vest, stroking his chest, his nipples, following with your lips as best as you could, stopping though when his hands dived into your hair.  
  
_Oh no, no, darling, today we’re following my rules_ , you thought and looked up at him. His eyes were half-lidded, watching your every move, his lips parted, his face flushed. It was a beautiful sight, but you were sure there was even more to lure out of him. You raised one of your brows as he didn’t catch your hint and pulled his hands out of your hair and pushed them back against the wall. You let it slide this one time.  
  
You sucked on his collarbone again, deepening the mark you left there earlier and taking in the stuttered moan that left his lips, while your hands dropped to his pants. You could see and feel how he was straining against the fabric of his pants, hot and needy, waiting for some friction and relief. Too bad you weren’t in the mood to give him any of those quickly.  
  
You pecked his lips once, barely grazing them, opening his belt, before you dropped to your knees.  
  
V’s breath caught in his throat as he watched you, his hands at his side balling into fists to keep himself from touching you. And now that you were on your knees you could see just how much V was actually trembling. It enticed you as much as it made you wonder though. Just how much longer would his legs be able to hold him like that? Time to figure that out.  
  
You pressed open mouth kisses along his clothed erection, just hard enough for him to register the pressure, while your fingers grabbed the zipper of his pants, your other hand wrapped around his thigh. He rewarded you with a deep groan instantly, his hips bucking forward, trying to get more of that friction. You moved the zipper down so slowly, V shuddered visibly against you, his head leaning back against the wall, his eyes staying shut. And when you finally freed him from his confinements and pulled his pants down just enough, he sighed as if his prayer just came true. It sent shivers down your body straight to your core, but you ignored it as best as you could. This was about unraveling V, this was about making him desperate and showing him just how much teasing did to you.  
  
You pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to his quivering legs, nibbling the skin, and softly dragged your teeth along the tender skin of his inner thigh. V moaned, loud and deep, his trembling hands grabbing your shoulders, holding on for leverage, and stroking your skin, but…  
  
You stopped your ministrations and looked up from beneath your brows. His hips bucked forward again, only to be met with air, a frustrated groan leaving his lips, his hands were still on your shoulders, they alternated between clutching them and caressing your skin, but he didn’t retreat them.  
  
“V, your hands.”, you whispered, sighing softly but you didn’t touch him. He looked down at you, staring at you intently for a long moment as if he couldn’t understand what you were saying, but when he finally retreated his hands you saw that little, almost invisible, smirk on his lips.  
  
_Bastard_ , you thought amused. He knew exactly what he was doing! But you didn’t let it get to you. You would make him unravel this time…  
  
You gave him a smirk of your own, though he couldn’t see this as he had his eyes closed again. You wrapped your hand around his thigh again, digging your nails into the skin and relishing how he tensed and groaned. And then, finally your other hand wrapped around his erection. You wrapped your fingers lightly around him, barely applying pressure; it was just enough for him to know you were there, but it wasn’t doing anything for him to gain some relief. V shuddered, his hips bucking desperately forwards, and for a moment he shuddered hard enough that you were worried his knees gave out.  
He caught himself, but you considered of telling him to sit down. With his limp this position probably wasn’t good in the long-run. However, as a huge hand pressed against the back of your head, trying to push your face closer to where he needed you to be, you were getting slightly annoyed.  
  
You needed to do something about those hands.  
  
You almost chuckled when an idea came to mind.  
  
You leaned away from his hand, and pressed your lips to his thighs yet again, softly sucking on the skin as your hands went back to his lowered pants. Once you had his belt pulled out of the loops you pulled back from him altogether.  
And before V even realized what was happening you were standing in front of him again and caught your lips with his once more. His hands immediately came around your body, pulling you closer, his hips pushing forward, and he moaned openly as he finally got some relieving friction. You let him have this moment, let him push his tongue into your mouth, let his hands caress your face, your cheek, your neck, until you broke the kiss with a devilish smirk of your own. He was staring at you through dazed eyes, so much green that just screamed for you, though there was also that oh so familiar glance of curiosity in them again.  
  
“Turn around.”, you whispered seductively into his ear and you saw his eyes widen as you leaned back and held his belt up in your hands. You saw him swallow hard and he bit his lip for a moment.  
You smiled softly then, a smile that promised him he could trust you on that, and V with a deep exhale and trembling limps turned around, and crossed his arms behind his back with just the slightest bit of hesitation.  
  
“That’s it. Look how well you’re doing.”, you praised huskily against his back as you tied his shaking hands together with his belt, and you had to focus real hard to not let it distract you and just jump him now because the sight of him being unable to use his hands was way too erotic for your heated body.  
  
You turned him around again, pecked his lips once and dropped onto your knees again.  
  
This time, when you wrapped your hand around him you actually applied pressure, and V’s moan was absolutely delicious. You gave him a few almost lazy strokes, before parting your lips and tasting nothing more than the tip of his head, gathering up the bead of precum that has already gathered there. V groaned again, his whole body shuddering against you, his head lolling back against the wall, his hips twitching forward of their own accord.  
You teased him purposely, just tasting the tip, maybe twisting your hand, dragging a sole finger up his length.  
  
You only stopped your movements when you heard a whimper of your name that sounded too serious to take as a sign of pleasure.  
  
“I…”, he whispered and looked down his body, and it was only then that you realized how much he was quivering again. You were so focused on teasing him that you didn’t realize how his knees were almost giving out on him. You leaned back the slightest bit.  
  
“Sit down.”, you whispered softly, and you assisted him as much as you could as he slid down the wall with his tied hands. The sigh he let loose when he sat on the hard ground almost seemed like relief.  
Though you had to admit that the sight now was even more beautiful and arousing. V sitting in front of you now, his legs parted, his cock twitching and begging for attention, his hands tied behind his back, his head leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed, his lips parted, his chest heaving rapidly; you could feel your mouth watering at the thought of what you were going to do to him.  
  
You pulled his pants away from him completely to gain better access before leaning forward again. You kissed his tip again, wrapped your hands around his shaft and stroke him softly, relishing V’s gasps, until you ran out of patience and finally took him into your mouth fully. V’s moan reverberated through your entire body, setting your nerves on fire and making you groan around him; it was beautiful and just plain hot, and when your groan sent vibrations through his cock his hips bucked up again in a desperate attempt to get more of that satisfying friction.  
  
You took him into your mouth as deep as you could before pulling up again and repeated the movement until V’s moans became helpless and desperate. You pulled back, keeping your lips just on his tip again, licking up the beads of precum with a deep sigh of your own, your hands stroking him lazily and softly; again, teasing him but doing nothing for bringing him that sweet release he needed and craved.  
  
“You’re doing so great.”, you praised him quietly as you pressed kisses up his length, your hands still gently stroking him. This time V whimpered. It wasn’t a moan or groan, just a desperate whimper, and you absolutely loved it.  
  
You took him into your mouth again fully, bobbing your head up and down, taking in as much as you could of him, your fingers wrapping firmly around him, and your other hand gently cupping his balls. V thrusts his hips up uncontrollably, just desperate for more friction, for more contact, just anything that would get him some relief. His eyes were shut tightly, his lips pressed together, strands of black hair clung to his face, you wanted to imprint that sight into your memory forever.  
  
You released him from your mouth again to grant your jaw a moment of rest, pulled your hands back from his balls and cock, and pressed kisses along his shaft again.  
  
V whimpered again. This just wasn’t enough for him. These fleeting kisses that brought him down again from that ever building pressure, that were just a tease and promise of what else he could have and needed. It was driving him mad, and you enjoyed it.  
  
And when you licked up his length, dragging your tongue along the veins, you could hear and see him straining against his tied hands. He whimpered yet again when you just took the head of him into your mouth, barely moving your lips or tongue, just letting him linger there; you could feel him twitch in your mouth.  
  
“Please…”  
  
You looked up at him slightly. V looked down at you, his eyes clouded, half-lidded, darkened, and… was that a tear?  
  
“Hm?”, you murmured and pretended you didn’t hear him correctly. You just had way too much fun with this, though you couldn’t hide your own heavy breathing, and stroke him lazily again.  
  
“Please…just…”, he begged again, his body shuddering, his cock twitching, desperately crying out for you.  
  
And you finally took pity on him. How could you not if he begged you so nicely?  
  
Your eyes slid shut as you took him into your mouth again, and V whined in relief. You bobbed your head up and down, taking him in as much as you could, wrapping your fingers around what you couldn’t fit, while your other hand cupped and softly stroke his balls.  
  
And V finally cried out, his hips thrusted up and you let him hit the back of your throat, fighting the gag reflex and focused on the noises V was making. His soft cries, whimpers, him twitching and shuddering underneath you as he slowly, but surely and steadily approached his end.  
  
You could feel him tensing underneath you, his hips bucking up and thrusting desperately, and you curled your tongue around him as you let him ravish your mouth, moaning around him again, sending those deep vibrations through him once more, looking slightly up at him to watch him while he came undone.  
  
And then his release finally washed over him.  
  
V cried out, his head fell back against the wall, his entire body shuddering, convulsing, completely open and vulnerable, as his cock twitched helplessly in your mouth. Thick, salty and hot spurts of his cum filled your mouth and you groaned as you began drinking it down.  
It seemed to go on forever; V crying softly, shuddering, until his cries slowly turned into hoarse whimpers, his trembling ceased and he became almost limp in front of you, sinking back against the wall.  
You could feel him softening in your mouth and you gently pulled away from him, licking your lips to gather the last droplets of his cum on your mouth. V was watching you, though he seemed completely dazed, exhausted, completely out of breath, flushed all over, and you gave him a soft, almost apologetical smile.  
  
You climbed into his lap slowly and wrapped your arms around his shoulders and head, pulling him against your chest, letting him rest there while he slowly came down from this intense and powerful high.  
  
You opened the belt, let it drop to the ground, and V slowly, as if he had troubles lifting his arms, wrapped them around your lower back. He pulled you closer, clung to you as if he feared you would disappear if he let go.  
You kissed the top of his head, such a tender gesture, such a huge contrast to your teasing before. V pulled his head back just the slightest bit to look into your eyes. His eyes were still dazed, still covered by these passionate and intense feelings but there was also affection in them and you couldn’t help but smile again.  
  
You gently reached up, cupped his head with your hands and wiped away the tears that he shed earlier as the pleasure just became too much.  
  
You kissed him; slowly, tenderly until you felt him smile into the kiss.  
  
“You’re such a tease.”, he whispered breathlessly. You poke his chest with one finger.  
  
“You’re one to talk.”, you pouted. V chuckled, and the sound just made warmth erupt in your chest, gathering in your cheeks as this unfamiliar sound rang in your head. He kissed you again, sighing softly before leaning into you again. You stroke his hair gently, drew soothing circles into his skin with your other hand as you calmed down yourself; doing and seeing this certainly had an effect on you as well, but this time you could really pull through until you were both back in their safe house.  
  
You stayed like this for a long time, just enjoying each other’s presence despite of where you were, despite of the situation you were both in, and just took that moment for yourselves because you both had no idea how this story would continue to unfold.  
And for now it didn’t matter.


End file.
